Survive and Fight
by Padaacklecollins
Summary: She didn't know that just by entering his world would risk of losing her world of her own. Now, she feels like the rest of the world is crumbling down because of her. She has lost friends that she had made and gained new enemies without meaning too.
1. Chapter 1: Untitled

Hello darlings! I haven't written any Transformers Fanfiction in like forever, I had them posted up but then I take them down because…for no reason lol but any who, I hope you like this story called Survive and Fight. I hope you like this story! (Title might change in the future.)

This chapter might be short since it's just a preface and I did it before I left for my afternoon class. I might post second chapter later on tonight or tomorrow!

I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does! All I own is my OC's and minor Ooc's!

READ AND REVIEW!

!

Chapter 1: Untitled

She sat on the swing and let the air push her. She has been here numerous of time, her only place where she can escape from being overwhelmed and feeling sadness. Her feet barely touched the dark red mulch; her hands were on her lap as she stared down at her own feet. Her shoulder hung down as her long black hair blew with the wind. You could see her shoulder shaking, knowingly that she was crying for the third time today. Before, she used to move her legs forward and backward wanting to swing herself higher and higher. She used to close her eyes and pretended that she was flying; she felt the thrill building inside of her chest. It almost felt believable as if she could fly. She had the experience of flying, but it's not the same. Not close to what she believed she would experience. Now, if she even moved her legs forward and backward and closes her eyes, she would quickly stop fearing of falling.

That was her experience. If she flies high, she would fall down.

She took in a deep breath as she thought about the things that she has been through so far. No girl at her age should be in the position that she is, but she is doing since she has no other option. All she ever wanted was her missing best friend back, she didn't mean to be kidnapped and met in the worst of terms. She didn't listen to her best friend about staying away for her own good.

She didn't know that just by entering his world would risk of losing her world of her own. Now, she feels like the rest of the world is crumbling down because of her. She has lost friends that she had made and gained new enemies without meaning too.

The red, blue, and yellow leader parked himself a block away from his charge. He saw her back, and he already knew that she was sad. He has failed her many times yet she still forgave him even when he doesn't deserve it. The whole base has noticed that they cannot be separated. Every chance they get, they are always together. There is just something about this certain female that fills up his gap on his spark, but he can't be with her. As much as he wanted to, he can't. It is the more reasons for the Decepticon to have her and kill her to just get what they want.

Today is their last day being physically together. She doesn't know that, she thinks that they are both leaving to the same place; he has her leading her on just for her own safety. He knows that once she gets on board and seeing him off the distance and not be there by her side, she will hate him.

Optimus saw his charge looking up at the sky, staring at the stars. He saw her shudder since it was chilly outside, and pulled her long black hair over to one side of her shoulder. He paid close attention as she started to whisper, but for some reason he couldn't listen to her correctly since someone was calling in through his intercom. He saw her wrap her arms around her stomach and pushed herself on the swings with her head down.

All Optimus ever wanted to do is to take care of her but that seems impossible. The moment he believes that she is safe is the very moment when she is taken away from him. He now believes that if he distance himself and finish Megatron, she won't be in any danger. He believes that if he walks out of her life, she will be safe from harm. From the Decepticons. From danger. From him.

But he loves her…

And she loves him…

!

Short chapter I know! It just randomly came to mind. I need to get ready for my afternoon classes now! I will post up chapter two tomorrow! I know this preface sucks, but trust me, it will get better!


	2. Chapter 2: Abduction

Hello everybody!

Soooooooooo….I got my first two reviews today! I'm so excited so big shout out for FloodFeSTeR and Cliff Prime! So any reviews that I get, I will respond to the first five in here and I will try to respond the rest at the end of each chapters.

S/N (Side Note):

-I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does (Care to share?)

-I only own my Oc's and minor Ooc's

-Lyrics belongs to its original composers/artists

ONWARD!

**April. 4, 2014**

_**Should I just give up trying to look for him and just move on? What did I do wrong?**_

XX

**Chapter 2: Abduction**

"Hey, Sam. It's me again, Amber…umm, call me when you can…please? Ok, bye." The brown eyed girl pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the red button from her touch screen and sighed for the third time today. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. She held on to her phone tight hoping for her long lost childhood best friend would reply to her. Every time she would get a notification, she would quickly assume that it's him.

She tried calling him, texting him, e-mailing, or messaging him over social media. Recently, she found out that he deactivated his Facebook account and every time she would e-mail him, she would get a respond indicating that there's an error. It all let down to calling him and texting him. Amber has been calling him since the beginning of the school year, but he never answer.

Samuel Witwicky was Amber Collin best friend. Even though he was four years older than her, they were inseparable since they were little kids. To Amber, Sam was like an older brother. They had so many things in common; both of them were only child, both of them were really shy, clumsy, and socially awkward. Just when Sam started high school, things started to change. Especially when he got a car.

Ever since Sam got a car and a girl, he spent less time with Amber. She didn't mind that he had all that, but it hurted her that he would always make fake promises and never hung out with her. She couldn't take it anymore that she just decided to distance herself from him. As soon as she realized that Sam has forgotten about her things started to go downhill for her. Sam graduated from high school and never said his goodbye before he left to college; she called him and told him to never look for her, not that he was in the beginning. Amber started high school and she started to get bullied because she was over-weight and had acne problems. Second year in high school her parents got divorced and her dad moved away with a new wife and her mother started to drink. Her junior year, they lost her home and now both of them worked.

Those past three years has been hell for her. She is no longer being bullied for being over-weight. No, she took care of herself and managed to lose weight, but now they bully her because her mother was an alcoholic. Amber is no longer happy-go-lucky chick, she changed herself drastically, attempted suicide, cut herself, over-dose, but she's still here. Her skin is no longer tan like it used to be; now she's white like a porcelain doll with long black hair.

Amber shut her eyes close as she heard her mother breaking empty bottles of beer and cussing out. It was just like any other weekend, and she just wishes she had a place to go whenever her mom gets drunk.

The only way she can escape reality for the rest of her night is just by listening to music. And, so that is what she did; she changed into her pj's turned the lights off, played music on her iPhone and just slept the night away.

**(Meanwhile on the other side of the planet)**

Megatron's right-hand robot, the Communication Officer, Soundwave, stood steadily above the planet earth and listening carefully to thousands of people phone conversation until he found a specific one.

"My Liege," Soundwave called Megatron over the intercom, "I have located the human femme." He informed.

Back in Cybertron, at a dark cold cave refuged those bloody red optics. As soon as he heard Soundwave message, his optics opened. It was just like being in a bad nightmare, the glowing red optics were the only things that you would see in the darkness.

"Where is this insect located?" Megatron questioned. Soundwave zoomed in to the black-haired female and scanned her face. Just by scanning her facial features, Soundwave quickly got her personal information like her full name, birthdate, address, parents name, school, just about anything.

"The femme is located in Culver City, California." He answered in monotone. Without any more seconds to waste, Megatron pulled out from the cave and jumped onto the dark, cloudy sky followed by his Second in Command Starscream.

"Barricade!" Megatron roared over the intercom. The Decepticon groaned angrily as he heard his leader shouting, "Yes my Lord?" he answered icily. This 'con all ever wanted to do is to recharge but it seems impossible in this wretched planet.

"I am sending you the coordinates and you are to follow this insect. Keep an optic out on her and do not lose sight of her." He instructed. Barricade received the young female profile, she didn't live that far where he was 'recharging'. He activated his holoform and looked at his computer screen. There was a picture of a young female.

**Name:** Amber Rosalie Collins

**Age:** 18

**Date of Birth:** September 21, 1994

**Occupation: **N/A

He skimmed through her information. 'Why in the pit are they going at her?' he thought. He knows that they are looking for Sam, but the Autobots are doing well at keeping him hidden, but what does this specific female have to do with anything? And why do they need Barricade? Can't Soundwave, Starscream, or Laserbeak take care of it? Barricade was getting tired of doing someone else's dirty work, he knows where this is going to lead and he doesn't want to have any more blood on his servos. He's considering to just disappear and be on his own.

A big war is coming and he does not want to be part of it.

But knowing Megatron, every 'Con is in it. Megatron shut off his intercom; there's been no saying to his demands.

**(Meanwhile at Diego Garcia base)**

"This is just strangely odd." Lenox commented as he looked at the computer screen. There was no Decepticon activity whatsoever. He strongly believes that they are up to something and something big. Last week, the All spark went missing but there was no trace of whom or what took it. Then just not a few days ago, Sam was being endangered by Laserbeak asking for the cube.

If the Decepticons didn't take it, then who did? They did everything to keep Sam out of the Decepticons reach. The big black weapon specialist mech stood at the far distance watching his charge so deep in thought talking the Autobot leader, Chief Medical Officer, the human boy, and the Scout. He should be involved in their conversation but he feels that nothing is going on. They are just over-reacting and just need to go to a thrill and check the human's room. They could've easily grabbed the cube and have someone else hide it and use it.

A lot of people are trying to get to that cube for bad purposes. If they don't get rid of it quickly, it will not end good.

"It's been about a week and there have been no Decepticons activities. Does anybody else find this strange?" Lenox asked. Optimus Prime massaged the bottom of his metallic chin with a servo as he took in Lenox concern. He is right, no doubt it that.

"Maybe they're taking a break from all the running and hiding?" Sam said as he tried to be funny. Ratchet rolled his optics, "Boy, if anything, the Decepticons never ever take breaks of anything. They hunt and don't stop at nothing until they find what they are looking for." Ratchet was right as well. But what could they be possibly going after?

Obvious; the cube. Question is: Who or what has it? Biggest question that everyone has in mind.

"What should we do?" Bumblebee asked and everyone looked at their Leader. What's there to do? "It's pretty obvious that the Decepti-creeps are up to something. If not at this planet, but at any planet." He pointed out. What are other precautions can they take?

"Ratchet, when was the last Decepticon activity taken place aside the attack with Samuel?" Optimus asked. Ratchet looked at his big computer screen and scanned for any activity. His metallic lips opened just a tiny bit about to say no more activities until a recent one just appear on the screen, "It seems like there was one two days ago." He announced.

"Where?" he asked. Ratchet swallowed and looked at Sam, "Culver City, California." Sam skin turned white, he looked as if he just saw a ghost.

"Are they going after Sam's parents?" 'Bee asked. Already ready to leave at any given moment, "N-no, my parents are out of town for the weekend." He answered. The Decepticons couldn't possibly be after her…

"Do you know anyone that lives there? Someone that has an easy connection with you?" Lenox asked the brunette boy. Sam swallowed down hard, this couldn't be happening. He stopped talking to her for that specific reason. The last thing he wanted is having people that he knows being dragged to his life.

"Samuel?" Optimus called him out. Sam nodded his head, "There is one person. But I haven't talked to her for years now." He knows that he has various voicemails from her but he hadn't got the chance to listen to them.

"What is her coordination? There might be a change that the Decepticons could be there." Optimus asked already getting to work.

"Yeah, it's uh…" he wrote it down on a random piece of paper and handed it to the Prime.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, Sam and 'Bee you will all come with me to the designated location. We will not approach her home and keep distance from her viewing us." Everyone nodded.

"Autobots, Transform and roll out!"

On the way back to America, Sam decided to listen to his voicemails. Most of them were from his long lost best friend. Most of her voicemails were her talking about her day at school, and request for him to call back. He reached to the last voicemail.

"Hey Sam," he didn't call him Sammie anymore like the previous voicemail, "mom seems to be in pretty good mood. This morning she gave me a bracelet that she got at church. She believes that it starting to give luck now so she handed it down to me. She had a job interview this morning at some realtor's place she seemed pretty pumped up." She half chuckled, "but anyways. These past few days I've been feeling paranoid that a police car is following me. Strange cause I've never seen a Saleen-Modified Ford Mustang before. Cops seems to be upgrading now, weird thing though is that for a moment I thought I saw a quote on its back saying 'to punish and to enslave'. Only cop in town and people are starting to question. Well, call me whenever…bye Sam." His blood ran cold. He dropped his phone to the ground already cracking the screen.

"Sam?" Bumblebee perked up from the back.

"It's Barricade. He's in town." He announced.

**(Culver City, CA.)**

It was Monday night and Amber was already getting ready to leave from her job. She noticed that things are starting to fall to its proper place now; her mom finally got a job so that means that soon enough they can leave that wretched house and get a stable home at a new town. They're planning to move out of state and Amber was pretty ecstatic, to her it means that she can start of new and forget her past. She stepped out from her working place and took in a deep breath of the warm breezy night.

She pulled out her phone and checked to see if she had any missed messages. See if he called. No, there was nothing at all. She called in earlier leaving Sam a long voicemail. She didn't want to call again and blow up his voicemail box. Amber put her phone back in her satchel bag and started to walk towards home.

From across the street she saw the Mustang parked in the dark side of the alley. Her stomach started to hurt and it only happens when something bad is going to happen. She hasn't felt this pain since the day her father left. Something told her to walk towards a different direction. Why? It's just a police car, what can it possibly do? Police supposed to be protective not providing fear. But that quote on its back though, she clearly knew that that is no original police. She also realized that the doors just say police in big gray letters, usually it had towns name written above it, but not this one. Before she could cross the street, she stopped debating whether or not to cross.

"Who are you?" she whispered as she squint her eyes as she looked at the plate numbers.

1 4027E Oklahoma.

'Ok, something is wrong here.' She thought. Amber was about to turn around but it was too late. She felt someone place a wet cloth over her nose and mouth. The chloroform affecting quick was making her unconscious, already seeing double vision. She was trying to fight but her body was shutting down and falling into the strange man arms.

The last thing she remember seeing was a tall man with perfect light skin, black tousled hair and red eyes. He looked at her with serious look, a look that could kill. He was holding her with one arm and with his free arm he pulled a finger up to his lips indicating for her to be quiet. He wasn't sure if the Chloroform is going to work on her, but it was only his best shot.

She didn't respond, she was knocked out in his arms. He picked up her easily, as if she didn't weigh anything, it felt as if he was holding a feather in his arm. Barricade quickly went to his alt-mode car and opened the back door to place the human femme in and quickly deactivated his holoform as soon as he knew it was safe.

Soon enough, he took off and hit the road to meet with Megatron. He had to activate his holoform once again to blend in otherwise human will question on who is driving the car. He looked at the rearview mirror and looked at the small fragile girl, he almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

Megatron must have a very good reason why he wants her or needs her.

Xxx

Ok guys, chapter two is up! I didn't check for any grammar errors, I was doing it at the last minute. If you see any, please let me know! Read and Review! I love getting reviews and I'm happy that a lot like this story! You guys are my motivations! Stay tune, I might post chapter three tonight!


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Who ordered chapter three with a side of awesomeness? Haha so here's chapter 3, I hope you guys like it.

**AWESOME NEWS:**

I just ate a hot dog with some green tea…thought I should let you guys know and it was delicious!

**S/N (Side Note)**

-I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does

-I do own Barricade ^_^

('Con death glares from across the rec. room)

-I totally kid, I do not own him! (Whispers: yet. He doesn't know that at this moment!)

-I only own Amber and momma and Bernie!

-Any future lyrics belong to its originals composers/artists.

####

**April 20, 2014**

** What mess did I just get involved in? All this moving, pushing, life-threatening is killing me and slowly. I don't even remember the last time that I ate. Note to self; next time when my stomach hurts go towards the direction that my gut tells me to go. Also, why is Barr (I don't remember is complete dog name) being…polite towards me if he was the first one to ruin the beginning of my not so wrong life? And why the hell do they keep on asking me about Sam, Opti- Opta- Opto…Prime and this cube? Do I look like I would know where they are? Sir, you and I are looking for the same person. **

** I am in need of a savior. If there is one, why is he taking so long? Maybe I need to save my sorry ass and not rely on others. **

**##**

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Amber felt his hard cold hand meeting her pale swollen cheek for the fifth time already. Her eyes were already stinging because she wanted to cry of pain. She couldn't see who was her predator, her eyes were covered with a bandana, her hands were tied on the back of the chair and so her ankles were tied.

"I am going to ask you one last time, fleshing. Where is Samuel James Witwicky?" he snarled. Amber flinched back as she smelled his breath; it had a mix of oil and some other foul smell. Her body was shaking from the pain, fear, and coldness.

"I-I don't k-know," her voice cracked, "I don't know where he is, or w-where they are…I-I don't even know w-what cube you are t-talking about!" her throat felt tight. Even though her eyes were covered, tears were starting to well up.

"Wrong answer fleshing! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!" he roared in anger and she flinched. Seconds later, the Dark leader laughed maniacally. His laughter almost reminded her of the Joker from Batman; only thing is that this man laughter was darker and scarier.

"I must admit, insect. They trained you quiet well but not good enough. Let me guess, Ironaft must have trained you personally to stand all this pain. Yet, he did not train you good enough for the upcoming suffering." Megatron looked at the doctor and nodded at him. Scalpel slithered himself towards Amber and crawled up to her leg all the way to her nose.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked.

"Doctor, examine this alien…" Megatron instructed. The Doctor transformed and crawls up to Amber neck. Chills ran down to her spine, she didn't like where this was heading at.

"I'll scan you!" Scalpel shouted, "Let's take a look at your face. I'm zee Doctor! Need information!" Before Amber could say anything else, Scalpel opened her mouth with his tiny hands like. Scalpel shoves a probe down her throat.

"Oh, there he is…" Megatron spoke quietly. From the other side of the room stood Barricade and Soundwave. Soundwave stood there motionless, meanwhile Barricade tried to hold himself together. He wishes he could turn off his audio receptors, the young female screams of mercy send chills down to his wires. What has he done? Doesn't Megatron understand that she has no idea where the boy is? She is not even aware of the Autobots existence!

"Please! Please! Stop, I beg of you!" She cried, but the probe went deep up to her brain and coming out through her nostrils. She was starting to cough clear and red liquid. Everyone was looking at her memories and there stood Sam Witwicky and her doing human things, another memory of her walking in the rain while Sam zoomed by her. A recent memory of Samuel Witwicky house, she was at the boy's room grabbing what they assumed to be her belongings. Out of nowhere, symbols pop out. Similar symbols that Samuel had years ago when the Fallen was around. How is that even possible?

"Doctor, cease the procedure!" Megatron instructed. The femme looked weak, she barely even moved. Megatron raised a metallic servo and cut the bandana carelessly. Amber looked up slowly and screamed in horror. Never in her life had she ever felt fear, ever. She never believed in monsters or red eyes creatures.

"SILENCE!" Megatron roared at Amber.

"Please…Don't…hurt me…I beg of you." She cried for her life. Barricade could see the fear in her eyes. He stepped forward as soon as Megatron raised a claw life servo and cut her arm.

"It satisfies me seeing you pain…it pleases me seeing you so weak." He told her. The teenager was in fact weak. Barricade did a quick scan on the girl; she had few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, her cheeks were swollen, blood stain on the corner of her lips and nose, along with a huge loss of a lot of amount of blood. Her face was covered in bruises, fresh ones and old ones, her skin was really discolored. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and she looked really weak. Amber could barely keep focus, just reading her heart rate it was beating very slowly, and her breathing became really shallow. At any moment, she could die if she doesn't get any medical attention.

"But I still need to know where is the cube?" he asked her. With one servo, he pulled her chin up so she can look straight in his optics, but her eyes were half closing.

"I…I don't…know…" she spoke through her last breath. Megatron roared in anger and frustration, "Soundwave!" Soundwave walked towards Megatron.

"My Liege."

"Take this filthy insect back to her cell. Have Scalpel repair her." He demanded.

"Yes sir." Soundwave grabbed the girl with one of his tentacles and left the room. Barricade noticed how carelessly she was being held, another bruise forming around her body.

Megatron glanced behind him and saw Barricade still there, "Barricade." He called out.

"Yes Megatron," he stepped forward. Megatron still had his back on him, "get yourself prepared for patrolling. We need to look for that cube or the boy one way or another." Barricade nodded and walked out the room.

Megatron knew that the human girl was telling the truth now. But now that he saw the symbols, the ancients Cybertronian symbols he found an even more reason to keep her. She is now the key to bring Cybertron back to life and create a new breed. Hides were starting to form in helm, dark ideas. The Dark leader started to laugh slowly, "Oh Optimus, if you only knew what was coming at you."

Xx

Barricade passed by the human femme cell. It was dark in there and she was laying in the cold dirty ground. He did a quick scan on her and she was barely breathing and also she has not being attended to. He's not surprised, Scalpel will just let her rot and die in here.

"Hold on little longer, youngling. I will be back and take you out of here." He whispered at her and left. Soundwave was few feet away from the officer and he had a feeling that he was up to something to no good. He watched him carefully as he left and then walked towards the human femme. Soundwave watched her steadily, her face was covered by her hair, you could barely see her skin and her clothes were ripped and dirty. So he did what any other Decepticon was good at, electrified her until she was no longer breathing.

Meanwhile with Barricade, as soon as his team left the base, they all spread out to look for Sam and/or the cube. He took this opportunity to think of a plan to get the girl out. Question is, where is he going to take her? She can't stay with him long enough or both of them will be done for good. He can't take her back to her shelter, which will be the very first place where the Decepticons will look. The only place she will be safe is he takes her to the Autobots.

"Wait, why in the fragging pit am I doing this?" he thought out loud, "Is her life worth more than mine?" he didn't need to have his question answered. He already knows the real answer, she is innocent and now that she hides those symbols in her brain Megatron will be up to no good with her. If Megatron sees something that will help him to get Cybertron back, he will use it no matter whose life it might cost.

Barricade needs to find the Autobots and fast. He knew exactly where they are as well. He had to go back to Culver City, they found his signature there and the only Autobots to pick up his signature is Ironhide and Optimus.

**(Meanwhile with the Autobots)**

Bumblebee pulled up by his charge old neighborhood, where he used to live. Samuel's childhood best friend was his next door neighbor. Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide pulled behind him and parked in front of Amber old house.

Lennox jumped down from Ironhide cabin followed by Epps, "Yo Sam, you sure that's where your friend lives?" Epps called Sam. Sam walked towards Amber front yard and knocked on the door.

"Of course Epps. I was her neighbor; I would know where she lives." He answered matter of factly. Major Lennox looked at his friend already knowing that she not home. Three knocks later, Sam stepped back and looked up where Amber room used to be. It was odd for him that all the lights were off; she always had a small bedside lamp on at nights.

"Something is not right." Sam said.

"Yeah, the lights are not on." Lennox pointed out sarcastically. The three men heard a door and saw a man walking towards their direction.

"Are you three young men looking for someone?" It was old Bernie. Amber and Sam used to make fun of him when they were younger, how he talked and walked.

'Almost too gay to function.' Sam remembers when Amber used to say that and he would laugh every time.

"Hey Mr. Bernie, we were just looking for Amber." Sam said. Bernie didn't recognized Sam until he got closer, "Sammie? Is that you? Oh my goodness it is you!" Bernie ran towards Sam and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Sammie, look at you! You're full grown men! A handsome man if I do say so myself!" he winked at him. Lennox and Epps tried so hard to keep in their laughter and be serious, "Oh my, who are these fine gentlemen, Samuel?" Bernie asked as he smiled at both men.

"These are my friends, Major William Lennox and USAF Tech Sergeant Robert Epps." Sam introduced. Bernie grinned, "Oh Military men. Hot." He commented. Epps looked at Lennox awkwardly already feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm Bernard, but feel free to call me Bernie." He introduced.

"Mr. Bernard," Lennox introduced.

"Bernie, sweetie." He winked and smiled.

Lennox looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulder of 'you're-on-your-own.' Lennox coughed and looked back at the man, "Ah, Bernie. We were wondering if you know by any chance if Amber is around…?" he circled around indicating the block. Bernie placed a hand on his hip while with his other hand he brushed the bang off his hair, "No, darling. She moved away just about few months ago." Sam looked at his leader Peterbuilt and looked back at Bernie.

"M-moved away?" Sam asked.

"Did I stutter Samuel?" Bernie was being sassy now, all he needed to do was to snap his fingers and sashay back to his house, "Yeah, poor Amelia and Larry had to divorce. Family was cute, but that man was bad news. Told that girl from the start, but she never listen." Bernie shook his head in disagreement. Lennox looked at Epps and Sam, "Do you know where they moved too?" Lennox asked.

"Oh, yeah not that far. Just up by Main Street. Last thing I heard was that they were living at an apartment. Actually, right by where your girlfriend used to live Sammie. Apartment number 206b." he informed. Sam was taken back to how this man knows where his girlfriend used to live; then again Mikaela did mention that this man was the eyes, mouth, and ears for this town. The men nodded and bid Bernie goodbye and took off to their new destination. It wasn't that far like he mentioned.

Just two minutes away. Sam recognized Mrs. Collins gray 2005 Chevy Malibu parked in front of the blue apartments. They all noticed two police men walking out of the building with a small picture in their hands, Sam almost recognized the person in the picture. His heart started to beat faster than usual, and Ratchet caught on that.

"Boy, your spark is beating faster than a bullet. Are you well?" he asked. 'Bee activated his holoform and walked beside his charge, he noticed that his skin was turning white as if he just saw Megatron. Sam didn't respond and swallowed hard as he hope to God that Amber is in bed asleep.

"Are you coming, Prime?" Sam asked as he stepped out from the Camaro.

"I think it is wise if Ironhide and I stay behind and watch for any intruders." Sam nodded. Ratchet activated his holoform and followed the young adults. They all looked for the room 206B, and it was located in second floor. They walked upstairs and as soon as Epps was about to knock, the door was cracked open. They all heard a woman crying and a small figure on the floor with pictures sprawled across the floor. All five men looked at each other, not sure how to confront this woman.

"Go in." Lennox told Sam. Sam was about to protest until Ratchet just pushed him in. The mid-30 year old woman heard the ruckus and quickly got up.

"Who are you?" she asked in a defensive tone. Sam raised his hands up, "Mrs. Collins? It's me Sam." Amelia shoulder dropped and stared at the young brunette adult and went straight at him for a hug.

"Oh Samuel, where have you been son?" she asked in tears as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hug.

"Is everything alright? Where's Amber?" He asked as the man walked in and searched around the room for her. Amelia broke into more tears.

"Oh sweetie, she's gone. Someone took my baby doll away from me! She's been missing for 10 days now and no one seems to know where she is and the cops are doing everything they can to find her." Sam didn't know what to say, all he could do was hug the yearning mother.

"I just want my daughter back, Sammie. Is that so much to ask for?" The four men looked at the crying mother and the young adult. They've been through similar situation before, but war related.

"Why would they take my daughter? She was a good girl." She mumbled through the tears. Sam pulled away from Amelia and looked at her, "Mrs. Collins,"

"Oh, don't call me that anymore. Call me Amelia," she answered sourly as she sat down and looked at the strange men, "Who are you?" she asked as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. Mascara was already smudged underneath her eyelashes as her eyes were puffy red.

"They are my friends," Sam quickly explained, "They came along to help you find Amber." Amelia blew her nose with a tissue and threw it at the nearest trash can, "How can they help?" she asked as she looked at each and one of them with skeptical look.

"Oh trust me, they can help in every way they can." Sam assured her.

Amelia explained to them the last time she saw her and the last place where she was seen, which was outside of her work place. Before the guys left her place, Amelia handed Sam a recent picture of her just in case they needed it. As soon as they got enough information, they left without a second to waste. Driving through his old town was bringing back old memories back when he was young; he shook his head as he tried to focus.

"I'm picking up a signature." Ironhide announced, "A 'con was here just few days ago. The scent is still fresh." Optimus and Ironhide recognized that musty oily scent.

"Barricade was here." Optimus stated.

"Yeah, Amber mentioned about a cop following her around. Question is, why?" Sam thought out loud.

"Pretty obvious, Sam." Lennox said, "she's is the only one close to you." That reason wasn't good enough for him. If Barricade has her, chances are that Megatron is already torturing her. That was the last thing that Sam wanted to think about, there was a reason why he distance himself from her. He didn't do it on purpose, but for her own safety. Optimus noticed that the young man was starting to worry.

"Don't worry Sam. We will find her." He encouraged him.

From the other side of the block, Barricade noticed the Autobots driving by the place where the young female was kidnapped. He paid close attention to their conversation and figure out where they are stationed. They mentioned a place called Diego Garcia. Barricade had to search through the web and figure out where that said place is located. At the other side of the planet, an island to make matter worse. The 'con growled and cuss in cybertronian, is he really going to risk it?

Yes.

Xx

**(Back at the Decepticons base)**

Few hours later, Barricade got back to base. He had to act quickly and leave before dawn, right now he knows that everyone at base are either recharging or patrolling. He went to the cell where the young femme was placed in. His spark stopped beating as soon as he found out that she was no longer breathing. He quickly unlocked the lock and went in, activated his holoform. He walked slowly towards the femme and kneeled down.

"Femme, don't go offline on me." He whispered at her. Barricade pushed her hairs back and made her face upward. Her skin was beyond pale; he touched her neck to see if there was any more pulse and noticed that she lost a lot amount of blood. There was no way that she can be alive.

Unless…no. It was a theory, but can he do it? What if it doesn't work? But then again, what's there to lose besides time? There's no time. He has to act quickly. Barricade left the room to get the supplies that he needed and under less than a minute he got to work.

"Primus, I hope I'm doing the right thing." He mumbled as he ripped the femme blouse. He started to disinfect the cuts that he saw and sew up any open wounds. If she were to be conscious, she would be screaming in pain. As soon as he got all the cuts and bruises sewed up and cleaned, he took off his police button down uniform and covered her. Now to begin to transfer his energon to replace her loss of blood.

There was a theory that, if human were to absorb energon chances are that they might live for a few days reasons being how strong the energy is and it does not function well with live species for example humans or animals. It only works on Cybertronians. Energon is such a strong chemical that it can burn your insides, it's like if you drink acid, you're done. But there was another theory that if the human is injured, it could repair its broken bones and replace of loss of blood. Now, this is where Barricade doesn't know how long it's the process, or how much he should give her the energon or if she is even going to survive. He stopped where he felt like she has enough.

The small human skin color seem like it was coming back to normal but she wasn't waking up nor was she breathing. No matter, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards his alt-mode. Once again he placed her in the back of the seat and covered her with his human disguises that he had. He can get out easily since her heart wasn't beating.

Barricade pulled out from the base quietly and headed towards the exit. From afar he noticed Laserbeak on top of a tree; you could see his red ruby eyes standing out in the dark. Before Barricade exit, Laserbeak flew his way down and standed on the car hood digging his nails in. Barricade sneered as he felt the scratch.

"Laserbeak you piece of slag!" Barricade cussed out. Laserbeak laughed quickly, "Where are we heading, officerrrr?" as he rolled his tongue.

"Why would you like to know, Laserbeak?" he glared at the ugly deformed bird.

"Security reasonsssss." Barricade raised his human eyebrow, Laserbeak knows something. He got off from the hood and circled around the car, "you know, if you take something that belongs to our Lord, you will be in the deepest of pit for it."

"I can't imagine anything much more worse than this." Barricade muttered at the Birdcon.

"Fair warning, Barricade." Laserbeak announced. With the side view mirror he saw Laserbeak peeking in on the glass mirror, "What are you assuming you featherless bird?" he watched him carefully. Laserbeak disappeared and Barricade scanned around the area to see if he was gone until Laserbeak came back to the 'con driver side, "Just doing my job, Barricadeeee." Laserbeak eyed at him carefully to see if he was acting suspicious, he just kept his face forward and just took off.

For a moment, he thought that Laserbeak would have his spark ripped out and placed on a plate. Just seeing one thing out of place he would kill you in just nano seconds without Megatron's approval. He looked at the rearview mirror and saw the base getting smaller and smaller.

This is it, the biggest decision that he had ever made for the second time of his life and all for the same reason.

A femme.

He's not sure if he's doing it all for the right reasons, but a meaning to his decision and a personal one. Barricade started to hear the young femme groan, he sighed. Now, that's one thing off of his chest, as human say. Now to see if she is going to survive and if so for how long?

Next step to their escape is to look for a place to get her cleaned up and food for her.

Barricade stepped on the gas pedal and drove as fast as he could on the empty highway. He had to get out of this state as soon as possible and wherever they stop, he needs to get rid of his tracker and intercom so they won't find him.

Five hours that seemed to pass by, the femme started to stir and groan. He would scan her every time he finds something very strange. Few minutes later, he decided to stop at store to get her the supply that she might need. He had to do a quick search on the website and bought what he believed was proper for her; a t-shirt, blouse, jeans, undergarment, toothpaste and toothbrush, water, bread, cookies, and tampons.

He pulled over at a small antique store and bought all that. Meanwhile, Amber started to feel as if her insides were on fire and every inch of her body ached. She felt her throat and mouth really dry, and as she opened her eyes the sun hit right in her face making her hiss.

'Where the hell am I?' she thought to herself. She tried to get herself up, but she didn't have enough energy. She felt really weak and in pain, the only thing she could manage to move was her neck but even that, it felt very sore. Amber heard the front door of the car open, she started to panic.

"Whose there?" she asked in a raspy hoarsed voice. The 'con looked behind his backseat, "Good you're awake." He stated. He did a double-take as he noticed something different in her, and it was her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me." She begged. Barricade looked forward and pulled away from the parking lot, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm helping you." He stated, trying not to sound indifferent. Is her pupil supposed to change color? Amber eyebrows furrowed, "W-why?" she asked. Barricade looked at the rearview mirror.

"Do you always ask questions about everything? Instead of asking why, you should say thank you." Another way to say shut up. It wasn't long enough to find an old motel for them to fix up. While Barricade was inside with the receptionist, Amber was starting to plan a way to run away from this man…err…robot…thing… But where could she go, she was in the middle of nowhere and she doesn't know this person or what he could do to her. He said that he's helping her, but in what exactly? Can she even trust him?

The back door opened and Barricade grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her halfway out and helped her sit up. His face was so close to hers that she almost fell on her back again, "What are you doing?" she asked in her raspy voice.

"Helping you." He repeated again, "Can you walk?" he asked. She tried to get up and almost fell forward but Barricade caught her on time. He grabbed her arm and pulled it over his neck and with his free arm he wrapped it around her waist.

They walked in at their designated room and Barricade placed the young femme on the bed and closed the door. She managed to stay sitting up straight, but she looked at the 'con with fear not sure what he is capable to do to her.

"Where are we?" she asked. Barricade went hurriedly to the bathroom and brought all the towels that were in there and dumped it in the bed that Amber was sitting on, "Arizona." He answered. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl and filled it up with warm water and alcohol.

"Why are we in Arizona?" she asked again. Barricade rolled his human eyes and came back to the femme. He grabbed a chair and pulled the table close to her and grabbed a small towel and dabbed it inside the bowl.

"Listen to me because I will only say this once; I'm taking you to the Autobots for safety. The Decepticons don't know that I am helping you nor the Autobots. We need to get to Diego Garcia by tomorrow, so today after you finish cleaning yourself up we will leave to the airport immediately." He informed. Bunch of questions where forming in her mind, Barricade took the chance to dab the cloth on her cuts and she hissed.

"Son of a bitch that hurts!" she slapped his hand away.

"It's supposed to fraggin' hurt, femme!" He grabbed her face and pulled it close to his, "Now don't move." He instructed. She winced every time he would touch her sore spots.

After a moment of awkward silence, Amber looked at his red eyes, "Who are you?" she asked. Barricade placed the once white towel down and smiled at her, "Barricade." He answered shortly. That is one weird name for a human, she thought to herself.

"Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?" she asked. This time, his smile faded and got up to wash himself up this time, "Neither." He answered. Amber raised her eyebrow and watched him carefully, "Then what are you?" Barricade placed the bowl down harshly on the sink and looked at her from the mirror.

"You know for a small femme, you ask a lot of questions." He commented. Amber looked down at her hands and frowned. She noticed rope marks and bruises on her wrists; those will take a while to heal. Barricade noticed how unhappy she is and sighed, "You should start cleaning up. The sooner you're ready the faster we can leave." Amber nodded and got up.

"I don't have clean clothes or anything." She told him.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom." He pointed out. Amber passed by him and from the corner of her eyes she saw something different from herself. She pulled back to where he was and looked at her face.

"Oh my god! What happened to my eyes? Why are they red?" she shouted. Barricade grabbed her from her shoulder and made her to face him.

"There's nothing wrong. It's normal." He tried to calm her down, but in reality, it was him who needed to be calmed. He is about to lose his temper.

"This is not normal, Barricade. My eyes were never red! I had brown eyes! Brown!" he flinched when she said not normal. She looked at herself in the mirror and Barricade stood behind her, looking down at her as she freaked out.

"I'm a freak. What did you do to me?" she asked him as she faced him.

"Saved your life." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Saved? Saved how?"

"With energon." She gasped as she stepped away from him, "You drugged me?" she raised her voice again. Barricade took a step towards her, "No, femme. Energon is my blood. You have my blood inside of you." That sounded really wrong for her. "It was the only way to bring you back to life." Her shoulder dropped. So she was dead, and this…man before her brought her back to life. She didn't know how she felt about this. She just took another step back inside the bathroom and closed the door. Barricade stood in front of the closed door and hesitated whether to knock and apologize. But should he? Amber looked at herself in the mirror and saw bruises on her face; she took off the button down uniform and saw stitches on one side of her ribs. She gasped as she touched it along with another one on her arm. There were numerous of stitches in her body and it was too much for her to take it all in. She pulled back as she started to cry.

'Why didn't he let me die?' she thought to herself. On the other side of the door, Barricade could hear the femme cry silently. He couldn't bear to hear her cry any longer, so he decided to just walk out and get back to his plan.

Xx

That night, as soon as Amber fixed herself and ate they left to the nearest airport. On their way there, Barricade handed her a passport and new identification.

"Your temporary name will be Nancy Roberts and I am Andrew Cade." Amber rolled her eyes at his very cliché name, "If they ask why we are going to Diego Garcia, just say that we are going on a tour directed by Major William Lennox since we will be part of his recruit team. Got it?" he asked her as he handed her the I.D.s. Amber nodded, "Yeah." She answered.

Barricade pulled up by the airport and parked at the garage. He started to feel uneasy as he left his alt-mode behind and knowing someone will be driving in him (no pun intended). Amber grabbed her satchel that Barricade saved for her and followed him. The airport was packed so she stayed closed to him. They had to go through security search twice for safety reasons, through the meantime, the ex-con kept an optic out for any Decepticons. As soon they passed through the securities, Barricade handed the flight tickets to Amber as he started to pick up Decepticons signature.

"Don't look back," he said "but run. Go to the line you're supposed to go and I'll meet you in the plane." Amber looked at him with her full fake brown contact eyes.

"Barricade," she was about to hesitate.

"Just go, I'll meet you there." he pushed her and she started to run through the crowd. Barricade recognized Sideways; he was good 10 feet behind him so he just continued walking normally and hid at a janitor's closet. He felt Sideways signature getting closer and closer and he quickly pulled him in the closet.

"Oh Barricade, I get tingly when you grab me roughly." Sideways snickered as the ex-con pushed him against the wall, "Why are you here? And who's with you?" Sideways chuckled, "Just me 'Cade. Everyone is out looking for you and your human pet. Tell me, why did you betray us? Why is she more important to you than us?" he questioned him, "Is it because she reminds you of you once lost spark mate?" Barricade slammed Sideways back on the wall and placed his forearm on his neck, "Don't you dare to talk about her or I swear to Primus I will kill you." He threatened.

Sideways laughed, "So it is true. Ah, so the poor bastard has a soft spot for an insect. Sadly, Megatron wants you and her back. Either dead or alive, you can make it, but your human pet? I'm not sure if she'll survive." He smiled at him. Barricade didn't bother to waste any second and just pulled his knife out and stabbed him where his spark was.

Meanwhile, Amber managed to push herself through the crowd and got in the plane. She was sitting on her assigned seat and it felt like forever for Barricade to get there. She saw people getting seated and ready for take-off. She started to panic as she saw the passage being taken away and Barricade wasn't on the plane yet. She scanned around the room and she saw him from the other side of the plane. She could finally breathe now and try to relax; she smiled at him as he headed towards her. Barricade sat next to her and looked at her.

"Everything's ok?" he asked and she nodded her head. Amber didn't have any other choice but to trust this man and hope to be taken to the safe place that he mentioned off. Question is, why is he helping her? As soon as the plane took off, she closed her eyes as she started to fall asleep. Amber was no longer in her own world, her dream world. As soon as she closed her eyes, she started to see robotic type of life and spaceships. She quickly knew that it wasn't part of her world, but a different kind of world.

A world that she will soon discover.

Xxx

Hey guys! So here's chapter three! Hope you like it! So what do you guys think of the story so far? Should I add something? Delete something? Any recommendations for chapter four? What do you think of the characters so far? Let me know!

**Reviews Responds:**

(I might respond to the reviews before or after each chapter!)

**FloodFeSTeR**: I hope so!(:

**Cliff Prime: **Stay tuned!:D

**Skyress98: **Thank you!(:


	4. Chapter 4: Diego Garcia

What's up my assbutts! How's everyone day? So last chapter felt like a long chapter, just so you know that is how it will be for any future chapters; may be long or short it depends where it might go.

**QUESTIONS:**

So what do you think of Amber and Barricade? What type of relationship do you think they are building at the moment? (Keep in mind that little Amber has not met Optimus yet!)

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:** Who do you think should play as Optimus holoform? 1) Jensen Ackles (unshaved; he seems darker like that and leader type of looking) 2) Henry Cavill 3) Brandon Routh 4) or Rob Kanzinsky?

**Should I keep on writing in third person or would you guys want to see first person point of view (Amber's view)?**

**AWESOME NEWS:**

So it's finally hitting in the high 30's low 40's over here in the Midwest (Illinois) I smell spring, it's just around the corner! Also, I am alone at home and I feel like I'm not completely alone ._. I keep on hearing weird noises _

**S/N (Side Notes)**

I do not own Transformers; only Hasbro does (SHARE!)

I only own my Oc's and minor Ooc's ^_^

Any future lyrics/quotes belong to its originals composers/artists/writers

Let's move on with chapter four shall we!

**April 23, 2014**

** I'm just a freak. I hate Barricade for what he did, now I am not normal like I used to be and everybody else are starting to treat me differently. **

** When we got to Diego Garcia, I expected some things differently and it did but not in a good way. Barricade got locked up; I was placed at the med-bay with some weird doctor for a few days. You know, I wasn't expecting to be welcomed with a warm hug or anything, but being pushed down to the floor as a welcoming is not acceptable. There's too many things to take in, too much information and what's up with the dreams that I have? I feel like it's not even my own dreams, but…memories?**

**Xx**

**Chapter 4: Diego Garcia**

The ex-con paid close attention to the young human femme, how she was stirring in her seat and mumbled in her sleep. Before the plane took off, she rested her head on Barricade shoulder without meaning too and closed her eyes and just few hours later, her head was resting on the holoform lap. Barricade didn't know how to respond to these types of movements or reactions. His hands floated above her as Amber snuggled in his lap and placed a hand underneath her cheek and her top arm dangling down. A blond flight attendant passed by them and saw the girl sleeping in the man laps. He found that quiet adorable especially to how he looked down at her.

Barricade was terrified if he touches her; he might her since she gets bruised easily. The flight attendant grabbed a blanket and headed towards the two young adult seats.

"Would you like a blanket, sir?" She asked him. Barricade did a quick research about the use of a blanket and looked up at the blond woman, "I am not cold, thank you." He answered in a polite way. It burned him a little bit since he was not used to being polite. The woman smiled at him, "For your girlfriend." She said. Barricade looked at her with a confused look, "Girlfriend?" Once again, he searched on the internet the meaning of 'Girlfriend'. He made an 'o' shape around his rosy lips.

"She is just a friend." He explained. The blond woman smiled, "Mhm." And handed him the brown fuzzy blanket. The woman left and went back to work, Barricade covered Amber with the given blanket and she sunk in deeper in her sleep. He felt how oddly warm she was getting, he felt the need to take the blanket off her but then she started shivering. He scanned her body and it indicated that she has fever.

'Slag!' Barricade cussed. Can this damn airplane fly any slower? He doesn't know if it's part of the symptoms or if she's dying. He placed his human hands on her shoulder and gripped her tight hoping to Primus she doesn't die in here.

The flight was three hours to get to Diego Garcia and Amber still has not woken up. Her spark was still beating and she was still breathing, but she was just not moving. Barricade didn't really want to carry her especially not where there is a lot of people.

"Femme," he called her. Amber just mumbled and make weird facial expression, as if she were in pain. Barricade nudged her shoulder with his long fingers, "Wake up, human!" he half shouted in her ear and Amber jumped up already throwing punches. Barricade having quick reflexes, he grabbed her first and gave her the 'seriously'? look. Amber massaged her now sore ear and glared at him,

"Was that really necessary?" she asked. She placed both hands on her face and hissed, Barricade looked at her, "Something wrong?" he asked. He already knows what is going on, but he was just acting along so she won't panic.

With her small fingers, she massaged her temples, "I'm getting random headaches and my body still hurts." She complained. Barricade got up and helped the young teen to get up as well and lead her outside. He now believes that something is not right with the process, maybe he did something wrong.

It didn't take a lot of time to locate Barricade's alt-mode, now all he hopes is that those Autobots are in base, or Ratchet at least. Amber sat in front of the passenger seat and pulled her knees up to her chest. She didn't even bother to buckle up, but Barricade did. The seatbelt slowly buckled the human up and tight. Amber looked at the man before with wide eyes, "Did you do that?" she asked all freaked out.

"Safety first." He told her. Since when is he taking safety seriously? It was too much for Amber. First seeing that monstrous beast killing her and now this…man…or…robot…buckles her up without using his hands.

Barricade calculated the time to get to the Autobots base, and it was only 15 minutes away. This island is very small and very well hidden as well. Amber looked outside of the window and was in awe as she viewed the scenery. It was breath taking; it was like a jungle with tall trees, green everywhere with mix of dirt and sand, birds chirping in harmony, the sun was up high in the sky shining through the trees. How can this be some kind of military base? It seems more like paradise for her. She pulled back to her seat and looked at the officer.

"Barricade?" the ex-con looked at the femme, "What?" he asked. Amber pushed her strand of hair behind of her ear and took a deep breath. She was looking weak now, she was losing skin color, had dark shadows around her eyes, she just look plain out dull, no life in her.

She's dying.

"What's going to happen to us when we get to Diego Garcia?" she asked. Barricade clenched his hands on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He looked straight in her eyes, Amber swallowed hard as she feared his red bloody eyes.

"Look Femme, there is no us ok? There is just you and I, nothing more. When we get there, you will get help. You will be safe with them." He told her. Amber was taken back when he said 'no us.' Of course there wouldn't be, right? I mean he was part of the bad team.

"Then what's going to happen to you?" She half whispered, already feeling uncomfortable and afraid of asking the wrong questions. Barricade didn't know how to respond to that, actually he didn't put much thought about what he is going to do after he leaves her with the Autobots. He shook his head, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm just going to drop you off with them and make sure they take care of you and then I will leave."

"You can't just leave me like that!" she called him out without meaning too and quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands. Barricade glanced at her; she was upset, "I mean, I don't know anyone there, only you."

"Trust me, Femme. They are…"he bit his tongue before he continued to talk, "friendly," he cringed just at the thought of using that word, "they will not harm. Also, you won't be completely alone. You know a male an acquaintance of yours." He told her. Amber mentally slapped her head, how can she forget about Sam? But that still didn't comfort her; he still wanted Barricade to be there for her.

She closed her eyes as she started to see double, "I feel really weak." She told him. Barricade pressed the gas pedal and went full speed. He will not hold a dead body in his hand, not today or any day.

"Keep your eyes open, femme. Listen to my voice," he looked at her and her eyes were closing, "hey, look at me." He snapped his fingers at her. She tried to keep her eyes open, they were no longer red, and it was back to her original colors; brown. He saw the base from the distance and there were barbed wired fence around the whole area.

'Great.' He thought to himself. Barricade scanned the whole area, it was under a heavy watch; two military man in the main entrance well-guarded, few men doing their daily drills, some mechs transforming and stretching but no sign of Optimus Prime, or his little Disciples nor the human boy. There is no turning back; there must be someone who is part of the medical field.

He did recognize one of the Autobots; Prowl.

The guardsmen saw the car far from the distance coming at full speed, one of the men shouted at the 'con and signaled at him to stop but Barricade didn't listen.

Prowl, First-Aid and Jolt looked at where the commotion was coming from. The Lambo twins stopped their small session of work out and put on their defensive façade, meanwhile Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the rest of the team came out from the base.

"We got an unwanted visitor!" Sideswipe shouted.

Barricade went through the gates, not caring to stop even though he received threats of being shot at. The humans jumped out of Barricade's way while the Autobot teams transformed fast and circled around Barricade so he would stop. Every one of them pulled their weapons out and waited for the Decepticon to transform and attack.

"Barricade, what are you doing here?" Sunstreaker questioned him, but Barricade didn't answer, he just revved his engine. Amber looked at the tall robots, all of them colorful, unique looking, not as scary, but their looks could kill tell otherwise. She tried so hard to keep her eyes open, but darkness seems to be taking over.

"Barricade…"she called out as she saw an armed man coming towards her direction.

"I need your help." Barricade told the Autobots. Few of them looked at their comrades with a confused look but didn't buy it. Not one bit.

Bulkhead scoffed, "You expect us to believe you?"

"I don't give a frag if you believe me. I'm not here to convince you, but I am in need of your help, I got an…"there was a loud scream as Amber was pulled out from the car and pushed down aggressively to the floor by one of the military men. Barricade being defensive, he quickly transformed but Prowl caught on time and jumped on top of him before there could be any bloody mess.

"Listen to me, the human needs…attention." He shouted as he struggled to keep Prowl away from him, but he had the ex-con pinned down to the floor.

Amber saw Barricade struggling and so was she. The man on top of her was heavy and the way he held her arms behind her back really was hurting her, "Let go of me!" she shouted at him. She felt her breathing heaving and started to cough out blood.

"Jolt," Prowl called out.

"Prowl for Primus sake, listen to me. The femme is dying and in need of medical attention, just look at her!" Barricade told him but Prowl did not hesitate not one second to look at her. He believed that the female could just be another pretender; all precautions are needed and rules to be followed.

"Jolt, electrify!" Prowl commanded the Medical assistant. Amber watching everything that was happening, the man quickly pulled her off from the ground and she started to kick and scream as she saw Barricade being electrocuted.

Everything happened so fast, one minute Barricade's body was convulsing and speaking incoherently and the lights in his optics faded. The next minute they were both taken at some dark cell that they call a brig and just tossed them in there as if they were animals.

Amber leaned against the cold dark cell and placed both hands on the bars; she was sitting down feeling really weak but tried to maintain herself to stay awake.

"Barricade," she called his name out but there was no respond. She saw a dark figure at another cell assuming that it was him.

"Barricade, w-wake up," she begged already in tears. Amber seriously didn't want to be alone in the dark. She doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, "HELP!" she shouted, "PLEASE!" she cried out.

**(MEANWHILE WITH AUTOBOTS)**

Prowl called in Optimus and told him the unpleasant news. Optimus and his team had to drop everything that they were doing and head back to base as soon as they could. Sam was feeling nervous and worried as they described the girl that was being locked up along with Barricade.

"Could it be her?" Sam asked. Ironhide shook his body frame, "Barricade can't be that stupid enough to walk in into the base just like that. It must be a plan and the femme could be another pretender." Ironhide reasoned. They all agreed with him, but it was still odd for Optimus by the way how Prowl explained the whole situation.

The whole entire base heard the young female shouting for help and ten minutes later it got quiet. The type of quietness that something is not right, it was making everyone uncomfortable.

Smokescreen wasn't there during the commotion but he did hear about the female being a pretender and Barricade but something told him that, that femme was no pretender. He decided to go down to the brig even though he was not allowed to be there without Prowl approval. As he walked down stairs he turned on his night vision since there was no light downstairs and located the female.

Clearly she was no pretender, he could hear her heart beat but she was no longer breathing…how is that? Also, he found something in her system that seemed strange for him.

"First-Aid," he comlinked one of the medical assistance.

"Yes, Smokescreen?"

"Can you come down to the brig for a moment? There is something wrong going on here." First-Aid rolled his optics and mentally cussed the scout, but decided to go down and see what was wrong.

Xx

**(Three days later)**

Barricade was right, the human did needed medical attention and if it wasn't for Smokescreen, she wouldn't be alive at this moment.

Amber was taken right away to the medical bay and Jolt along with First-Aid attended on her and as soon Ratchet got to base, he took over while Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, and Lennox interrogated with Barricade.

He told him the whole complete story, from where he abducted her, to Megatron injuring her, Barricade saving her and lastly, the escape. It all sound too good to be true, and no one believed him besides Optimus. He knows when a Decepticon is lying and when they are telling the truth and Barricade here has not told one lie.

"Megatron won't stop at nothing now that he found something that the femme has and that he wants. I was there when they…went through her memory. They saw ancient cybertronian symbols." Barricade told them.

"What kind of symbols?" Prowl asked. Barricade eyed at every single robot that was in the med bay with the femme. Sam and Mikaela were on each side of the berth and watched their friend deep in sleep. She has not woken up for the past three days since the transformation started.

Sam looked up as he heard symbols, Barricade looked down at him, "The type of symbol that everyone is being looking for; bring back Cybertron back to life and…" then he looked at Optimus with full disgust, "to breed." Optimus nodded and looked down at the human girl. Another one brought in into their life and it just saddens him, now everything will change again. She cannot be alone otherwise; the Decepticons will get her or anyone.

The CMO looked at the ex-con carefully then shook his head exasperatedly and mentally asking him the biggest question, why did he transfer energon and mixed it with her blood? Theorically, as human say, she should be 6 feet under them but she managed to pull through. Energon don't work well with humans, it is just not compatible but her life was left in Primus hands and now she has a destiny to fulfill.

Amber heart still beating, but her heart is no longer a human heart. She has a silver spark shaped as heart, different from Cybertronians. Her skin was now glowing, full of life, her hair darker than the usual, bruises gone and minor cuts healed. She just has scars on her wrists, arms, and rib but those will fade in time. Her blood was no longer red, but magenta (pink) since it was mixed with blue energon and her own blood. Her bones seemed to strengthened, gained muscle tissues and repaired ripped tissues. Her body figure was more curved than the usual, just about everything of her changed. Physically.

Everybody turned as they heard her groan.

Amber opened her eyes slowly, and everyone gasped at her eye colors.

Magenta.

Ratchet now believes that through time her eye color will change before it goes back to normal. If it goes back to normal. He seen this process before, but the placebo didn't last long. Her eyes will stay magenta for a few weeks, changing to red, to blue and lastly to her normal eye color.

Sam leaned over to her friend and smiled at her, "Hey, Amber."

It took her a while to find her voice, and had to clear her throat a few times, "Sam." She greeted him. She felt different, she didn't feel like herself. She tried to sit up but she couldn't of all the cables sticking in her skins.

"I think it's better if we all leave the room, otherwise she will be overwhelmed." Prowl suggested. Optimus nodded in agreement, "Your opinion is noted. Ratchet will be staying behind to attend her." He announced, Ratchet looked up from his data tablet and mumbled something incoherently and rolled his optics. Barricade wanted to ask if he could stay behind but decided not to, it's better if he just stay away from the femme for a while.

Amber tried to slap the cables away from her arm but Ratchet placed a huge servo above her, "Nah-hah! They are to stay in, the only thing that is keeping you alive." He told her. Amber jumped back as she saw the big lime green robot. Her breathing quicken as she sank deeper in her cot, "W-who are you?" she asked. Sam and Mikaela soothed her, "its ok, Amber. He's friendly, he won't hurt you." Mikaela told her.

"Ratchet is a Doctor, you can trust him." Sam added. Trust, she mentally laughed. How many times has she heard that one before? Oh yeah, that's right: once. She quickly looked at Sam and got angry.

"You!" she pointed at him, "Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes you! You fuck! You never called me back! Why didn't you call me back!?" she shouted at him. Amber noticed how Sam and Mikaela looked at her weird. Sam looked at the Doctor, "Is this normal for her to be angry?" he asked as he gulped, Ratchet shook his shoulder, "That depends what you did to her, boy." He answered and left the room.

"Amber, I can explain." Sam told her but she just looked away, facing the ceiling. Sam was about to touch her arm but decided to pull back. Amber noticed and looked at them; Mikaela trying to avoid her eyes and look somewhere else and Sam just scratched the back of his head.

"Look at me." She told them, but they didn't.

"There's something wrong?" she started to assume as she touched her face. It didn't feel different, then why aren't they looking at her?

"Your eyes…" Sam mumbled and Mikaela elbowed him.

"My e-eyes?" she asked. She looked around for a mirror but there was none close to her, instead she grabbed her phone that was placed on the counter next to her. She opened the front camera and she gasped, dropping the phone on her lap.

"W-why are my eyes PINK!?" She shrieked. Sam answered simply, "Barricade did this to you." Anger build up inside her chest. Oh no, Barricade will be living in hell for what he has done to Amber, she won't let this go easily.

"BARRICADE!" She shouted and everyone covered their ears.

"Where is that son of a bitch!?" she got out of her bed, the two adults tried to push her back but she was too strong.

Amber walked down the strange hallways and looked for him, calling him. She could hear him talking so she followed his voice. It didn't take her that long to locate him. He was standing talking to Optimus Prime, but that didn't stop her to speak with the ex-con.

"Barricade!" she shouted at him. He looked down at the small human and jumped a back just a little bit as he noticed the changes.

"Barricade! You did this to me?" she pointed at herself, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, "You turned me into a…freak?" Optimus looked down at the femme and for the second time ever, the world around him just stopped spinning and the only thing that he saw was her.

**(Decepticons)**

The whole base shaked as the dark leader roared and blew up whatever was in front of him. Soundwave stayed behind motionless as he watched Megatron torment and cuss out. Earlier that day, Soundwave showed a clip of Barricade taking the female out of the cell and away from the base. Megatron quickly sent Starscream, Sideways and Blackout to look for them.

Laserbeak knew where they were heading, so he provided them information. Just not so long ago, Starscream came back reporting of Sideways offlined and the two victims escaping.

Megatron grabbed the second in command by its neck, "you are worthless, you piece of scrap metal!" Megatron roared at him as he threw him across the room, "I told YOU to keep an eye out on these two!" Starscream got up and faced his leader.

"I'm sorry Megatron, I-I got distracted." He lied. He actually put one of the twins in charges and now they will pay for what Starscream went through. Megatron turned around and looked Soundwave and Starscream, "LOOK FOR THEM!" he roared and quickly they left the room.

Megatron was beyond angry, how could they slip past through his servos? How can he get the human femme back? Megatron knew that his team won't do any good if he doesn't go out with them and look for Barricade or Amber.

He won't stop at nothing; he will take what the femme lost the most.

Her human guardian; her mother.

XX

Hey guys! So this chapter was quiet short I know _ Anywho, I might not post chapter five tomorrow until possibly Monday. I hope I get a few answers from the questions I asked above (I'm more concerned on question number 2 and 3)

I hope everyone enjoy their weekend! Stay safe and warm and I shall see you on Monday!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

Happy Saturday everyone!

I know I said I was going to post until Monday, but I took my free time before I left home to type at least a little bit and finish off when I get back home ^_^

& I apologize for any future cuss you might see in any future chappies or last chapter, Amber tends to have a potty mouth :$ I will change the rating later on just so you know.

**Awesome news:**

Did you know that today is Women day?(Saturday) I didn't until my boyfriend told me -_- that poor soul didn't know either since he told me to Google it (Smart move ._.) Basically what women day is just kind of the same like equal rights, that we can do just pretty much the same thing as men. More like civil rights, I remember talking about this topic back when I was in high school. I remember so little about it, (I wasn't that brilliant of a student back then -)

In another news, so today I am going out with my brother's girlfriend so she can start looking for her prom dress. I don't know how I feel about this for one; I never went to prom and I'm not good at giving compliments when she might ask for some but it should be fun!

**Ladies:** Don't be like me and skip prom for one petty (not pretty but petty) boy. I did that and I seriously regret it. If you are worried about going without a date, trust me on this, a lot will go without dates. I know this because my best friend told me. She went without a date or without our friends, she just met them there. Plus it's your last year in high school! (If you're a senior) Make it count and its lots of fun. Don't be like me and regret it later, it will get to you.

**S/N (Side Notes)**

-I don't own transformers; only Hasbro does (Still waiting on them to share!)

-I only own my oc's and minor ooc's

-any future songs/quotes/lyrics belong to its original writer/composer/artist

-Double chocolaty chip belongs to Starbucks (WTF does that has to do with this story? Well, I like to add random shits!)

Enough of my babbling and on to the reading!

%%%

**April 26, 2014**

** Doctor Ratchet seriously know how to make me feel uncomfortable, and some robots at the base knows how to make me feel unwanted and not just the 'Autobots' as they call themselves, but few men as well. Right now, even though I hate Barricade for what he did, he's the only one I can hold on tight too and be with. I just hate that he still want to leave me here with these strangers. **

** I just want to go home, I want to go with my mom and move like we planned. If Sam still doesn't want to talk to me, ok fine. I won't talk to him; at least I got the chance to see him and he is still alive. **

**XX**

**Chapter 5: Getting To Know You**

** "**_**Did you ever believe? Were you ever a dreamer? Ever imagine heart open and free? Did you ever deny? Were you ever a traitor? Ever in love with your blood-lust disease?...Ever want to be free? Do you even remember? Want to beguile the devil like me? Ever want to just stop? Do you want to surrender? Or fight for victory?"**_

Barricade looked down at the small human femme. Amber understood why he had to donate his energon but still, she was just so upset that now she won't be normal. At first she struggled at school and now all this?

So many things happened in the last couple of days. She spent most of her time at the med-bay with Ratchet. Every time he would come in, she would feel nervous around him because one minute he is in his alt-mode, the next minute the holoform appears right before her. Her daily check out is just like a regular check up with a regular doctor. There have been minor changes the past days but nothing dangerous, but because of the changes, Amber tends to feel sleepy/drowsy most of the time and according to Ratchet it is pretty normal. The process takes up her energy so she sleeps most of her days.

Amber has been feeling alone without Barricade around. She's been meaning to go to the brig and see him but she is not allowed to without Optimus approval, she had been wanting to ask him, but to her, Optimus is too intimidating.

Amber is at the cafeteria with Sam having lunch. She stared at her food and it looked appetizing and smelled delicious; mashed potatoes with gravy, macaroni and cheese, and baked broccoli. Sam watched her closely as she popped a broccoli in her mouth and chewed slowly making a weird face. Few seconds later, she spat the broccoli out in a piece of napkin.

"Ew, this taste nothing like baked broccoli. This cafeteria is much worse than the one of my school." She complained. Amber took out the broccolis and placed them on another piece of napkin and started to eat the mashed potatoes and Macaroni. Few spoons later, she spat them out again with full disgust and looked at Sam, "Is there anything that taste good in here?" she half shouted. Few people turned their head around to see what was going on and Sam blushed and looked at Amber.

"Keep your voice down, people are staring." Sam told her. Amber looked around and then looked down feeling embarrassed. Sam looked at Amber plate; to him it doesn't look spoiled.

"Can I try?" he asked. She looked at him curiously, "It's probably spoiled." She pushed the plate towards him. Sam grabbed his spork (spoon+fork=spork) and tried the mashed potatoes and Macaroni and cheese. To him it tasted good, the gravy tasted like turkey and the macaroni tasted cheesy and delicious.

"I don't know why you're complaining, it taste good." He told her.

"Taste like hospital food." Amber mumbled as she sighed in her seat.

"The people in the kitchen don't make hospital food. Trust me, they cook just how our parents cook at home; normal ingredients."

"Then why does it taste like it's spoiled?" she asked him. Sam looked at Amber's new eye colors, she looked scary to him and sometimes he can't tell whether she's sad or about to rip someone's throat. He just shrugged his shoulder, "Maybe your taste buds are a little off. Here try my slice of pizza, I bet it taste much better than macaroni." This time, he pushed his plate in front of her, "The guys bought Little Caesar's earlier." He told her. Amber smelled the mouth watery cheesy smell and saw the round red juicy pepperonis. She liked her lower lip and took a bite of her pizza and chewed slowly.

"It tastes a little bit salty." She told him, "And the crust is not that crusty either. Whoever made it didn't cook it at its adjusted heat temperature." Sam looked at her carefully.

"Since when do you know how to cook pizza?" he asked her. She took another bite of the pizza and looked at him, "Since you handed me this slice." She told him.

Sam looked at her friend…if he can even call her his friend. She has really changed, and no he doesn't mean by the transformation, but by the pictures that her mother showed him. He remember that her skin was always tanned, her hair always styled up, bright smile on her face showing off her white straight teeth with a sassy attitude and always laughing about the little lest things. He knew that he was the reason for her smiles and laughter, they were inseparable from the start and then he distanced himself from her for what he thought it was the best. Sam barely could keep Mikaela alive if it wasn't for 'bee, but now Amber being thrown in, things got a little more complicated. Once again, Sam felt the weight on his shoulder even more heavier.

Amber leaned back in her seat as she finished eating the pizza. She looked around her and noticed few military men staring at her; she started to feel like an animal caged in. A freak show. She could hear a few of them mumbling and others laughing, she wasn't that stupid on not to know what they were mumbling and talking about. It's like back at high school all over again.

Speaking of high school…

"When will I be going back home?" She asked Sam. Sam bit his lower lip and Amber knew that look. Major Lennox walked in at the cafeteria, already returning from the late night patrol with the big boss. He spotted the two teenagers from across the room and Amber glaring at Sam waiting on something.

"Everything alright?" Lennox asked as he standed behind Sam and smiled kindly at Amber. Amber looked up at Lennox with her big Magenta eyes and Lennox didn't flinched. Not one bit, he seen weirder things but this, this was nothing.

"When can I go home?" she asked him. Lennox knew that she was going to ask that sometime soon. He noticed that Amber is not like any other teenager, for example, if another girl or guy were to be in her situation they would beg to stay for longer time and get to know people around them and socialize, or at least try too. But Amber, she just outcast herself from everyone besides with Sam, and not even once has she shown any interest with the Autobots, in fact, she only shown fear whenever she is near one.

"I don't think it would be any time soon." He answered her honestly. Amber looked up at him with full sadness, "I don't want to be here, Mr. Lennox. I want to go home with my mother. Can I at least call her? She must be worried wondering where I am…or if I'm even alive. She's probably out looking for me!"

Lennox ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to her and looked at Sam, "Amber…can you try to stay a little longer with us? Right now, it's not safe for you to be around with your mom." He told her.

"Why?" she asked quickly, "If you had a daughter and if she were in my situation wouldn't you want for her to at least call you and let you know that she is alive?" she asked him. Of course he would want to receive a call from his daughter, but all Lennox could do is place a hand above her smaller ones.

"Just trust us, ok?" She looked at him with wide eyes and pulled her hand away and got up from her seat. Before she left the place she looked back at her friend and the Major, "I'm just asking for one thing and all I get as an answer is 'Trust us'. How far can this trust take me and give me what I want?"

Lennox looked at Sam, "Her mother is worrying sick for her." He told the brunette young adult.

"Any mother would." Sam answered knowingly as they looked at the dark haired girl exiting the room.

Amber walked in the long corridors and tried to figure out which halls lead back to the med-bay. She would look up to see if there were any pointers or directions to the said location, but there was nothing. 'What kind of place doesn't have any map?' she thought to herself angrily. She noticed a group of four guys heading towards her direction. They were all in deep conversation, but once they passed by her, they stopped talking and looked at each other. Amber just looked down and pulled her hoodie over her head and walked faster while keeping her head down.

"Such a freak." She heard one of them whisper. Amber shut her eyes tight and tried to hold in the tears until she finds the med-bay. She would look up once a while to know where she was heading and took random turns, but so far it seems like she is being going in circles.

Optimus was in his office and once in a while he would feel a warm presence for a few seconds passing by. The office door was slightly open, and he would be able to see a shadow passing by whether it be an Autobot or a human. Optimus just shrugged his shoulder and focus back to his work and for the fifth time he felt a warm presence and it started to bother him. He got up from his big seat and walked towards the door thinking it would be the Lambo twins or Skids and Mudflap planning on a prank, but no. He saw nothing but he sure did hear something and a small voice.

"Ow…" She mumbled as she fell to the white marbled floor. She placed a hand on her now aching forehead and looked up. Amber quickly moved back, and Optimus noticed that she was afraid of him. He also noticed that the rims around her eyes were red from lack of leaking.

"D-don't hurt me!" She told him as Optimus kneeled down and got a closer look of her. Even though the hallways had the lights turned on, all she saw was those bright neon blue optics lights making her skin look blue.

"I have no intension to hurt you, little one." He assured her. She still moved backward, her back hitting the wall. Amber felt trapped, "Please," her voice cracked, "I just want to go to my cot."

So it was her wandering around the hallways, Optimus thought. He placed a servo down, offering her a lift. She looked at it though, not sure what to do. Optimus looked at the small femme, the fear shown in her human eyes; he can feel how she felt unwelcomed and unwanted. She looked sad and scared at the same time.

Amber looked at the big blue, red, and yellow robot and she had no clue of who he is or what his position is. Her gut told her to grab his servo, but her mind said to turn it down and keep on walking.

"I will not hurt you, Amber." He assured her again, "If you wish, I can escort you to the med-bay or I can contact one of my comrades to take you?" he offered her. She quickly said no, she didn't want to meet another robot. With the sleeves of her sweater, she wiped the tears away from her face and sat on Optimus servo.

"Make yourself comfortable." He told her as she sat in his palm and grab to her dear life on his thumb. As soon as he started to walk, Amber felt the rush and everything around her moved fast yet slow at the same time. She estimated that one step of his is like 18 footsteps of her own or even more.

Optimus looked down and noticed how well absorbed she was as she looked around and he liked how she held on tight to his servo.

"Are you enjoying the view?" he asked her. Trying to make a conversation with her. The girl nodded her head, "yeah," she spoke, "it's like sitting on the swing set. Kind of."

"Swing set?" he asked her. Amber looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what swing set is?" The Prime shook his head in respond. She wiped her tears again and scoffed at him, "You claim to be the most advanced organism in the planet and you don't know what the freaking swing seat is?"

"We are still learning about the earth customs." He told her. Amber's mind translated differently, to her it meant; "we don't know crap."

Amber looked at the tall red, blue, and yellow Autobot. She felt as if he had a major role to play in his team, even the air in the atmosphere felt different when he was around. The need to respect him, but at the same time she felt like she needs to prove herself to be worthy enough to be around Optimus and work hard to get his attention.

Optimus looked down at the femme and noticed her big magenta eyes staring at him with full curiosity and asked, "Who are you?" Amber sounded so blunt, straightforward and very naïve.

With proudness, Optimus stood tall and mighty and answered her, "I am Optimus Prime; Leader of the Autobots." That's when Amber covered her mouth with both of her small hands.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered and blushed, "I didn't mean to sound so blunt and…rude." She apologized. Optimus found it adorable how she looked shy all of a sudden, he can see how she is trying to put on a tough façade, but to him, she Is not that hard to read and know what she is going through.

"It's quiet alright." He assured her as they stopped in front of Ratchet's med-bay. Optimus placed his servo hand down and Amber jumped off from his hand and looked up at him.

She half smiled, "Thank you." She told him even though she wasn't sure exactly for what she was thanking him for. For a lift to the med? Or for not looking at her any different like the rest of the base has?

"My pleasure, little one." He told her as he a comforting smile formed on his metallic lips. Amber rubbed the back of her neck and stared down at her own two feet. Optimus looked at her in curiosity, "is there something wrong?"

Amber looked up at him as she bit her lower lip, "If it's not much to ask," she said, "but I was wondering if I could go to the brig and visit Barricade?" she leaned forward and backward like a little kid when they ask a question. Optimus half sighed as he looked at her and he didn't really want to say no to her. But he is doing what he thinks it's safe for her at the moment.

"It wouldn't be wise to go there alone. Perhaps tomorrow Samuel can go with you?" he said. Amber frowned and looked down, "Never mind, forget that I asked. Can I at least call my mom?" Amber didn't have to hear him say no twice again. She just turned her back on him and walked towards her cot, "You don't need to answer that." She told him as she climbed up to her cot and pulled the blanket up to her chest and faced the wall. Tears welling up at the corner of her eyes, she bit her lip to hold in her sob.

Optimus looked at the small femme, her back facing him. She was upset, he knows that. He didn't stay long, he wanted to step forward and apologize to her but instead he just left the room and gave her space.

The room no longer felt the same as soon the boss 'bot left the premises. The feeling to show respect vanished, the welcomed feeling and being comfortable has all being flushed down to the toilet. Amber tried so hard not to cry, she really hates crying and that is all she has being doing ever since she got her.

'Time to change.' She thought to herself. Even though she is already changing physically, might as well change the whole thing; emotionally as well.

What Amber didn't know that by just making one phone call and disobeying Optimus can change the whole destiny course and turned for the worst.

Amber didn't know that just by one phone call, the communication office would be listening and tracing where she is located.

The black haired teenager pulled out her phone from underneath her pillow. She retrieved her phone earlier today from Ratchet. He had it in his big robotic size drawers, and it wasn't even fully closed. Amber took that chance and jump in there and grab her phone and placed it under her pillow.

"Rule Number one, Doctor Ratchet," she spoke as she touched her home screen on her iPhone, "Don't leave things open and take things away from me." She said as she looked at her million missed calls and text messages from her mom. Amber went through the call logs and pressed her mother's phone number and sat patiently, waiting for her mother to answer.

Two rings later, "Amber?" Amber's closed her eyes in relief as she heard her mom voice.

"Amber is that you? Answer me." She sounded anxious and desperate.

"Yes mom, it's me." Her voice cracked.

Amelia had to drop everything that she was doing as soon as she saw the caller I.D. on her phone. It's going to be almost about a month that she has not heard anything from her or from anyone else.

"Amber, darling are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Amelia had to sit down, feeling like she is going to lose control if Amber doesn't answer right away. A millions questions were running through her head but she only managed to ask three.

"I'm okay, mom. I can't really tell you where I am," she told her and then half laughed, "hell, I'm not even allowed to call you." She said as if she were talking to herself. Amber's mom eyes narrowed when she said that, "Amber, where are you?" The young teenager sighed.

"I can't stay long on the phone, I'll get in trouble." Not like it would mean anything to her, what's the worst thing that can happen?

"Just know that I'm safe. Sam and his friends found me." She lied. It was Barricade that brought her to safety. Amber's ear perked up as she heard foot step, "Mom I have to go. Please be careful and don't trust anyone who asks about me. Just say that I'm still missing." She quickly said and hung up.

She wanted to be extra careful. She believed when the Autobots said that it's dangerous for her mom to talk to her, so she'll lie to her if she has too.

On the other side of the line, Amelia was screaming over the phone, "Amber?! Don't you dare to hang up on me young lady!"

**(Later that night)**

Everybody at base were either sleeping, watching TV, or cleaning out their guns. The majority of the Autobots were recharging meanwhile Optimus was one of the few laying in their berth and staring off into space. He was reminiscing the past memories he had created when Elita-1 was alive, he remembers how she looked like, her way of being, her laughter, and the moments when she was serious and her lost moments in Cybertron. He brought up his servos up to his face and had flashbacks, for a moment he thought he had blue energon in his hands. Her blue energon. He closed his optics and started to see her in his arms, her optics going dim as blue energon was spilling out from her chassis. One minute he saw her face, the next minute he saw Amber's face and her small body in his arms. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes as she looked shocked in horror and looked down where she was being shot.

She was losing a lot of blood that came from her stomach. She had both hands placed in her wounds as if she were trying to stop her bleeding. Optimus noticed that her lips were moving but he couldn't make out the words that she was saying. A tear rolled down to her dirty and dry blood cheek as her eyes were dozing off and half closed. Optimus shook her lightly and removed her strands of hair from her face, but she was no longer alive. Her eyes turned to the back of her head and her lids shut closed. He stood up with her body in his hands and just screamed to the planet that he was in.

From his own scream, Optimus woke up right away. His spark was beating rather fast than the usual. He sat up on his berth, no longer wanting to go to recharge any longer fearing to have another nightmare. He decided to get up and walk to make sure everything is ok, but that wasn't the case. In reality, Optimus just headed towards the med-bay to check on the small human femme. It was the only room available for her in the meantime.

The door to the med-bay was halfway open. Optimus just peeked through and saw a small dark figure in the cot, he assumed it was Amber. He stayed there patiently and didn't realize that from across the hall stood the CMO watching him closely. Ratchet walked towards the Great Prime slowly and quietly and Optimus didn't even notice even though he had a very good hearing.

"Optimus, what are you doing here?" the neon green Medical Officer asked. Optimus quickly turned around and looked at Ratchet.

**(Brig)**

Barricade was so deep in recharge but he had a feeling that he wasn't alone in the brig. He can hear someone whispering and touching his armor, but it didn't bother him. He thought if he didn't pay attention to whatever it was, then it would go away.

Primus was he wrong.

It was Amber calling him out. She has been outside of his assigned brig for about an hour and calling him. Amber noticed that Barricade was a very deep sleeper. She came down because she wanted to see him and deep down, she misses him. She hates the fact that the Autobots still have him locked up and no one really pays a lot of attention to him. First thing that Barricade told her was to go back to her room, but obviously, she refuses to go and stayed with him for a while.

The night was long and that is when Amber started questioning him about the Autobots, the Decepticons and what is going to happen. Never in her life did Amber thought that she was going to live in fear. When Barricade explained to her who he really is and who Optimus is and the whole entire team, it gave Amber the more reason to stay away from them besides Barricade.

They shared a moment of silence for a while, "I'm a monster." Barricade whispered. Amber looked up at the ex-con, "Barricade, you are not a monster. We all have done something horrible in the past, but it doesn't make you a monster." She tried to comfort him. Barricade looked down at the human, "Your past compares nothing to mine. You may have some daddy issues, no friends, tried to fit in problems but that doesn't compare to people that I have killed. Something that it is not forgivable." Amber flinched back and got angry.

"You and I are no different, Barricade. You may be from a different world, but you function just as much like we do. You make mistakes like humans do; you breathe the same air that we do. What makes everything so different from you?" she questioned him. Barricade was starting to get angry. Amber was right; the Cybertronians were no different from humans. They are almost alike, only thing is that the Cybertronians are more advance in technology and almost in everything else.

"Because we are born for a reason. It is not like the humans; where you discover what your destiny in life is. I was born with a weapon in my servos already battling for the survival of our home. It was so corrupted before it wasted into war. When I was growing up, there was no such thing of happiness, joy, peace, harmony or love." He said almost in disgust and sadness.

"You humans have it easy but you are throwing everything into waste. You don't take care of Earth properly like it should be taken care of, whereas back in Cybertron where we had one ruler kept everything in order, and clean." Amber thought for a moment and he was right. Now a day, there are way too many protest, riots, and economy problems, corruption in few countries and a long war that has been going on for years. It's been a while living in peace and no fear. It was a no brainer why the Autobots decided to stay, and not just because the Decepticons are still around, but to protect people from evil and corruption.

"Yeah I guess we aren't taking things care off." She admitted, "We just don't appreciate the things we have until they slip away from our hands." Barricade understood what she meant. She looked down and started to play with her hair and then looked up the ex-con.

"Why exactly did you change sides? Why all of a sudden do you want to be part of the Autobots?" she asked. Barricade sat up and looked straight in her eyes, "I never said I was going to be part of the auto-scums. I'm being neutral." Amber narrowed her eyes, "Whatever you say, Batman." She waved him off. She started to wonder why he hates the Autobots so much.

Amber rubbed her eyes and yawned. Barricade found that very cute and attractive it almost reminded him of his spark mate. The moment they shared reminded him of her, they could be having a conversation whether it is good or bad and she is calmed. Barricade misses his spark mate so much that his spark started to ache. Amber lay down on the cold hard floor and rested her hands under her head, using it as a support.

"You should go back to your berth, human." Barricade told her, she just closed her eyes and sighed. "It's Amber, Barricade. My name is Amber, my favorite color is purple, I love music, I like reading, and I'm 18 year-old." She introduced to him. Barricade looked at her with a confused look. Amber waited for him to respond but he didn't.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir." She responded sarcastically and looked up at him. His red optics seems to be the only thing to be glowing in the dark.

"Amber." He repeated. He liked that name, and the way it felt on his lips every time he said it.

"You should really go back to your room." He told her. Barricade really didn't want her to get in trouble.

"No. I rather be with you. I feel less alone when I'm with you." She told him.

"Amber…"Barricade started to protest.

"Please tell me that it's ok to be with you, that everything will be alright." She almost begged. She just wanted to feel wanted and safe, even if she has to convince someone to lie to her. Barricade sighed once again, "It's ok to stay here for just tonight, Amber." He told her. What he didn't say is that everything will be ok, because in all honesty he doesn't know what is about to happen.

Amber eyes felt heavy and she finally fell asleep. Barricade noticed that she was shivering of coldness so he decided to change side and lay down next to her, behind bars obviously. His body gave off heat whenever he's recharging and since she was close enough to him she would receive enough heat.

Barricade watched the small human girl fall asleep and soon enough his optics where almost going dim from the lack of sleep. He took one last look just to make sure that she is well and then shut his optics for the night.

Xx

Hey guys! Sorry for the late post! I was busy these last few days and I know I promised I was going to post up this last Monday. :x sorry!

Ok, I know this chapter is crappy and heading to nowhere, just bear with me! I might or might not post chapter 6 tomorrow, live in fear my dears!

Oh so I found the perfect holoform for Barricade (I know I described him earlier) and Optimus! If you are interested, you can Google these following celebrities:

Torrance Coombs (Barricade)

Misha Collins (Optimus)

Torrance I got him from Reign (it's a show; it's amazing by the way. Team Bash for the win!) And I thought his personality would fit perfectly as Barricade.

Misha Collins I got him from Supernatural (LOVE THAT SHOW!) Now hear me out before you go 'Omg why him?! Why did you have to relate a cast from supernatural?!' well because if you look closely at which character plays Misha in Supernatural, he is an Angel. And not just because of that, but he plays as Castiel and the way Castiel is with around human; he is very curious and naïve about human yet very eager to learn new things…sometimes…also he reminds me so much of Optimus Prime and I thought to myself, "Optimus would so be like him. No doubt." And also because I fucking can! But your opinion matters to me, so let me know what you think!


End file.
